Memories of Summer
by KurooYuukii06
Summary: (Chapter 2 is up!) Jungkook yang tersesat di hutan para dewa kemudian ditolong oleh seorang roh yang tinggal di sana bernama Hoseok. Mulai saat itu Jungkook selalu bermain ke hutan selama musim panas. / Summary GJ / Remake of Hotarubi no Mori e / HopeKook / BL / DLDR! RnR! Happy Reading!
1. Bagian 1

**Memories of Summer**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Remake of Hotarubi no Mori e  
(_ _Yuki Midorikawa_ _'s)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing  
** Jeon Jung Kook  
x  
Jung Ho Seok

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note  
** Setelah melewati masa-masa dimana berbagai macam ide FF gj berkeliaran, akhirnya aku memutuskan buat nulis FF remake ini. Yah… Daripada susah-susah mikir. Betul, kan? Hehe… Oke, mungkin segini aja. Selamat membaca! :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arzah el Nhaa** _presents_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summer, 2016**

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Seorang namja manis tampak sedang kewalahan di dalam rumahnya. Berkali-kali ia berlarian keluar masuk ruangan untuk mengambil barang-barang yang akan ia bawa nanti ke rumah pamannya di salah satu desa yang berada di Busan.

Setelah merasa sudah membawa semua, Jungkook segera mengangkat tas ransel hitamnya serta satu tas lagi berisi pakaian.

"Pastikan untuk mendengarkan perkataan ahjussimu."

"Iya, aku mengerti eomma." Ucap Jungkook di tengah kegiatannya mengecek barang.

"Sapu tangan? Tiketmu? Oh, apakah kau membawa sepatu barumu juga? Jangan-jangan kau membawa semuanya?" Tanya sang eomma.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya membawa yang hitam ini." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk tas ransel hitamnya.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengecek barang-barangmu lagi di kereta nanti. Patuhi peraturan dan perhatikan langkahmu—"

"Iya, aku tau eomma. Lagipula aku selalu kesana setiap tahun, jadi tak apa." Potong Jungkook.

"Ini, pakai topimu. Nanti kau bisa kepanasan, Kook." Ucap Nyonya Jung sambil menyodorkan topi merah milik Jungkook.

"Tidak apa, eomma. Aku bukan bocah berumur 5 tahun lagi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku berangkat, eomma. Sampai jumpa!" Tambahnya sebelum keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Teriak eommanya dari dalam rumah.

"OK!" Jawab Jungkook kemudian mulai berjalan menuju halte bus.

Jungkook meletakkan tasnya kemudian duduk di kursi halte. Ia melamun sambil menunggu kedatangan bus. Sekilas memori tentang musim panas muncul. Ia tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

" _Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya… Saat aku masih berumur 6 tahun. Di hari yang panas di musim panas. Aku tersesat di hutan para dewa. Tempat itu dirumorkan sebagai tempat berkumpulnya para arwah."_

 **Summer, 2004**

Jungkook tersesat. Ia berjalan mengelilingi hutan, mencari jalan keluar. Tapi tampaknya terlalu susah untuk menemukannya. Setelah lumayan lama berkeliling, Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di atas rerumputan

"Hiks… Hiks… Dimana jalan keluarnya? Hiks… Aku lelah… Lee ahjussi, kau dimana? Tolong aku… Hiks…" Tangisnya.

Jungkook hanya dapat menunduk dan menangis sekarang. Ia sungguh menyesali perbuatannya untuk usil masuk ke hutan. Padahal semalam Lee ahjussi sudah mengatakan bahwa hutan ini adalah hutan para dewa.

"Hiks… Hiks… Siapapun, tolong aku—hiks… Hiks… Eomma, appa, ahjussi, ahjumma… Hiks… Hiks…" Tangisnya semakin menjadi. Hingga akhirnya…

Tuk!

"Ah—" Jungkook memegang kepalanya yang barusaja dilempari kerikil oleh… Entah siapa itu.

"Hey, chibi." Panggil seseorang. Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencari darimana suara itu berasal. Dan… Ya, dia menemukannya.

"Kenapa… Kau menangis?" Tanya orang itu. Lebih tepatnya seorang namja dengan rambut hitam pekat. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah topeng kelinci yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Eh…"

Setelah selesai mencerna apa yang terjadi, Jungkook segera berlari mendekati namja itu.

"Hey, kau! Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" Ucapnya sambil siap memeluk namja tadi.

"Wuah!" Namja itu menyingkir, dan berakhir Jungkook terjatuh mencium rumput yang sedaritadi menemaninya di hutan.

"Ugh…" Keluh Jungkook. Ia bangkit kemudian menatap sebal ke arah namja tadi.

"M-maaf…" Ucap namja itu dengan suara kecil. "Kau… Manusia, kan?" Ucapnya lagi. Kali ini sebuah pertanyaan.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Jika ada manusia yang menyentuhku, maka aku akan menghilang."

"M-manusia…? Memang hyung bukan manusia?" Tanya Jungkook lagi. Ia masih tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Aku… Sesuatu yang hidup di hutan ini." Jawab namja itu ragu.

"Ah… Hantu?" Tanya Jungkook bersemangat. "Tapi…" Senyumannya menghilang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _menghilang_?" Setelah diam sebentar, Jungkook mencoba menyentuh kaki namja di depannya. Tapi namja itu menyingkir.

"Eh?"

Jungkook mencoba menyentuh lagi, lagi, lagi, dan—DUAK!

"Ahh!" Jungkook terjatuh ke tanah setelah namja itu memukulnya dengan sebuah batang kayu. Ia memegangi jidatnya.

"Ugh… K-kau ternyata memang bukan manusia… T-tidak ada manusia yang akan memukul anak-anak sekeras ini… Ah—appo…" Keluhnya.

"Menghilang… Bisa juga berarti lenyap. Ini akibat sihir dari dewa hutan yang mengikatku. Jika aku tersentuh oleh manusia, itu berarti akhir bagiku." Ucap namja itu.

Jungkook yang mengerti membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk kemudian menunduk hormat. "M-maafkan aku…" Ucapnya dengan suara kecil.

"Ini, chibi. Pegang ujung sebelah sana, aku akan mengantarkanmu keluar hutan. Kau tersesat, kan?"

"Wuah… TERIMA KASIH!" Ucapnya bersemangat kemudian bangkit dan hendak memeluk namja itu.

"E-eh…"

DUAK!

"A-ah… Maaf, a-aku hanya…"

.

Jungkook dan namja itu berjalan bergandengan—dengan perantara bantang kayu. Mereka menuruni bebatuan yang ada di hutan beriringan. Jungkook tertawa kecil.

"Haha, bagiku ini seperti sebuah kencan." Ucap Jungkook dengan nada yang manis.

"Ya, kencan yang tidak romantis…" Jawab namja itu dengan nada datar.

"Kau… Tidak takut?" Tanya namja itu pelan.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah namja itu, "Takut apa?" Tanyanya polos.

"Ah… Tidak." Jawab namja itu.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di sebuah gapura. Namja itu berdiri tegak di dekat tiang gapura dan memandang lurus ke Jungkook.

"Jika kau berjalan lurus dari sini, maka kau akan menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan ini." Jelas namja itu.

"Apa… Hyung selalu ada di tempat ini? Jika besok aku datang kesini, apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Ini adalah hutan dimana dewa dan para arwah hidup, apa kau tidak takut? Datang kesini, dan kau tidak akan bisa pulang selamanya. Intinya, kau tidak boleh datang kesini."

Angin berhembus, memberikan kesan menakutkan dari perkataan namja itu.

"Itu yang dikatakan orang-orang, kan?" Hoseok bertanya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Jungkook tersenyum.

"Aku… Jeon Jungkook." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. "Siapa nama hyung?"

Tapi hanya hembusan angin yang menjadi jawaban. Jungkook menatap mata topeng tersebut cukup lama sebelum ia mulai berjalan pergi.

"Pokoknya, besok aku akan datang lagi dan membawakanmu hadiah karena sudah membantuku! Sampai jumpa!" Ucapnya dengan sedikit keras kemudian berlari pergi.

"Namaku Hoseok."

"Eh?" Jungkook membalikkan badannya, namun namja itu sudah menghilang.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, Jungkook keluar dari hutan. Setidaknya ia sudah sedikit lega telah menemukan jalan untuk pulang.

"Jungkook!" Teriak Lee ahjussi setelah menemukan sosok Jungkook.

"Ahjussi!" Jungkook berlari menuju Lee ahjussi dengan tangan terbuka, siap memeluk ahjussi kesayangannya itu.

DUAK!

"Jika kau masuk ke hutan sendirian dan terluka, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Bentak Lee ahjussi.

"Hiks… HUEEEEEE!" Tangisannya pecah. Jungkook memeluk Lee ahjussi dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut si paman.

Setelah tangisannya cukup reda, mereka mulai berjalan pulang. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam, sebentar lagi langit akan gelap. Dan itu bukan berita bagus.

"Paman." Panggil Jungkook.

"Hm?"

"Apa benar para dewa dan arwah tinggal di hutan itu?"

"Hutan para dewa? Entahlah… Tapi begitu yang orang-orang katakan." Jawab Lee ahjussi.

"Saat aku masih kecil, aku ingin bertemu arwah-arwah itu. Jadi aku dan teman-temanku masuk ke dalam hutan. Pada akhirnya, kami tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi aku yakin aku melihat sesuatu dari mataku sendiri."

"Yuri noona pernah berkata bahwa ia dan teman-temannya menikmati festival yang ada di sana. Padahal para penduduk tidak pernah mengadakan festival di dalam hutan. Mungkin itu festival para arwah, haha. Dulu kami hanyalah bocah-bocah yang bodoh, haha!" Tawa Lee ahjussi mengakhiri cerita.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tapi Jungkook belum bisa tidur. Berkali-kali ia membetulkan posisi tidurnya.

"Ugh…" Keluhnya sambil mengubah posisi menjadi terlentang. Ia menatap ke langit kamar dan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

 _Ini adalah hutan dimana dewa dan para arwah hidup, apa kau tidak takut? Datang kesini, dan kau tidak akan bisa pulang selamanya._

Perkataan namja itu terlintas di ingatannya. Oh astaga… Haruskah ia tidak kembali lagi besok?

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Jungkook mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia masih berpikir, hingga tertidur.

.

Hari esok telah tiba. Dan sesuai janji, Jungkook kembali ke hutan. Ia kembali ke gapura tempat mereka berpisah kemarin. Namja itu, Hoseok. Ia berada di sana, menunggu kedatangan Jungkook.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang." Ucap Hoseok 'sedikit' senang.

"Kau menungguiku!" Jungkook yang terharu mulai berlari dan hendak memeluk Hoseok. Namun sebuah batang kayu lebih dulu menyambut dahinya.

DUAK!

"Ah… Appo…" Ucap Jungkook sambil mengelus dahinya.

"Kau tidak belajar sama sekali, ya?"

"Hehe… Aku tadi senang, jadi… Maaf." Ucap Jungkook.

Hoseok berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook dan melihat ke belakang.

"Di sini panas. Mau ke tempat yang lebih sejuk?" Tawar Hoseok.

"Heh?"

"Tidak usah cemas, aku akan menemanimu." Tambahnya.

Dan dengan senang hati Jungkook menerima tawaran itu. Jungkook mengikuti Hoseok, ia berjalan mengikuti langkah namja di depannya.

"Ini." Ucap Jungkook menyodorkan sebungkus plastik pada Hoseok.

"Eh? Ini…"

"Ini es krim, untukmu. Bukankah kemarin aku berjanji akan membalas kebaikanmu? Ini, ambillah." Ucap Jungkook. Ia tersenyum ketika Hoseok mengambil plastik tersebut. Mereka membuka dan melahap es krim itu bersamaan. Persis seperti kakak dan adik yang sedang makan es krim bersama.

Setelah puas makan es krim, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Melewati jembatan dan pepohonan yang rindang. Membuat suasana teduh yang gelap.

Srek. Srek.

"Eh?" Jungkook menoleh dan mencari sumber suara. Dan betapa kagetnya Jungkook saat tiba-tiba sebuah arwah hitam muncul. Bersembunyi di balik pohon dan memandangi Jungkook dengan matanya yang besar.

"Hoseok. Dia… Manusia? Boleh aku memakannya?" Tanya arwah tersebut.

"Tidak boleh, dia temanku." Ucap Hoseok melindungi Jungkook.

"Ah, begitu… Manusia, jangan pernah sentuh Hoseok. Jika kau menyentuhnya, aku akan memakanmu!" Ancamnya.

"Ah… Pergilah, jangan menakutinya… Pergi!" Usir Hoseok. Beberapa detik kemudian arwah itu hilang tertiup angin.

"Dia adalah arwah yang tinggal di hutan ini. Terkadang dia muncul untuk menakuti orang-orang, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak menakutkan." Jelas Hoseok.

"Woah! Hebat! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat arwah! Ternyata benar-benar ada!" Teriaknya girang.

"Jadi kau pikir aku ini apa?" Tanya Hoseok kesal kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook. Dan dengan segera Jungkook mengejarnya.

"Tunggu aku!"

"Hoseok hyung, apa kau arwah tak berwajah? Kenapa kau menggunakan topeng?"

"Tidak apa… Jangan memikirkanku, berceritalah tentang dirimu. Aku penasaran." Ucap Hoseok.

"Kau mau tau?"

"Tentu, itu yang kutunggu darimu."

Tapi Jungkook hanya tertawa. Mungkin ia akan bercerita di lain waktu.

.

.

.

" _Besok dan besoknya lagi, aku tetap masuk ke dalam hutan. Musim panas tahun itu, aku selalu bermain di hutan bersamanya._

"Kesini, kesini!" Teriak Jungkook sambil berlarian.

" _Walaupun sedikit memalukan, tapi itu sangat menyenangkan."_

Jungkook berlarian di padang rumput, sedangkan Hoseok mengejar bocah itu dengan sebuah ranting pohon di tangannya.

"Ahahaha!" Tawa mereka.

Brukk!

Hoseok terjatuh dan tidak bergeming sama sekali. Jungkook mulai mendekat Hoseok dengan perasaan khawatir.

"H-Hoseok hyung…?"

Jungkook makin mendekatinya dan…

"WUAA!" Teriak Hoseok kemudian bangkit dan mulai mengejar Jungkook.

"HYAAA!" Jungkook yang kaget berlari kencang sambil berteriak.

Puas bermain, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan menikmati semilir angin musim panas. Jungkook pergi ke bagian tengah padang rumput untuk melihat beberapa bunga di sana.

"Wuaaa… Cantiknya…" Gumam Jungkook senang.

Ia memetik beberapa bunga dan berniat untuk menunjukkannya pada Hoseok. Dengan tawa kecil ia mendekati Hoseok yang sedang berbaring di rerumputan. Jungkook duduk di belakang kepala Hoseok dan meletakkan bunga-bunganya.

"Hoseok hyung… Tertidur?" Tanyanya kecil. Ia memperhatikan topeng itu sejenak.

' _Jika aku hanya memegang topengnya… Tidak apa, kan?'_ Pikir Jungkook. Dengan keberanian yang ada, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke atas topeng itu.

Perlahan Jungkook mengambil topeng kelinci yang selalu menutupi wajah seorang Hoseok. Tiba-tiba perasaan gugup mendatanginya. Tapi Jungkook mencoba melawan perasaan itu dan meneruskan membuka topeng kelinci tadi.

Hingga Jungkook melihat wajah Hoseok.

Wajah damai nan tampan Hoseok yang sedang tertidur. *eakk ganggu suasana :v

"Eh?" Hoseok membuka matanya.

"Ah, maaf!" Jungkook yang kaget langsung mengembalikan topeng tadi ke atas wajah Hoseok dengan sedikit keras.

"Ah!" Hoseok berteriak kesakitan. Ia memegangi topengnya kemudian duduk.

"Melakukan sesuatu pada orang yang sedang tidur… Kau jadi bocah yang menakutkan, Jung."

"Maafkan aku." Jawab Jungkook lemah. "Tapi… Kau tadi benar-benar tertidur, kan?"

Hoseok menghembuskan nafasnya panjang kemudian menatap Jungkook dalam. Yah… Setidaknya hanya Hoseok dan tuhan yang tau jika dari kemarin Hoseok terus menatap Jungkook.

"Aku… Terlihat normal, kan?" Tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook terdiam sebentar dan memperhatikan topeng yang Hoseok pakai.

"Kenapa kau memakai topeng itu?"

"Kalau aku tidak menggunakannya… Aku tidak terlihat seperti arwah, kan?" Hoseok balik bertanya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Jungkook tertawa kecil.

"Aneh, kau memang aneh." Ucapnya.

.

Jungkook dan Hoseok menuruni bebatuan yang kemarin mereka lewati. Hoseok di depan dan Jungkook mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Anu, Hoseok hyung… Mulai besok, aku tidak bisa datang kesini lagi. Kemarin aku sudah memberitaumu, kan? Aku tinggal di rumah pamanku hanya saat musim panas tiba. Jadi, besok aku harus pulang." Ucap Jungkook kemudian menunduk sedih.

Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau akan datang lagi tahun depan, kan?"

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang, "Tentu!"

" _Mulai saat itu, aku selalu menunggu musim panas tiba."_

 **Summer, 2005**

Sesuai janji, Hoseok menunggu di gapura tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Setelah Jungkook datang, Hoseok selalu mengajaknya untuk menjelajahi hutan. Kali ini, Hoseok membawa Jungkook ke sebuah danau.

"Wuah… Dinginnya!" Ucap Jungkook ketika ia memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air.

Hoseok menatap Jungkook. "Kau itu aneh. Bukankah air memang dingin?" Tanya Hoseok, dan hanya tawalah yang ia dapat sebagai jawaban.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, masuk ke hutan lebih dalam lagi. Hingga di tengah perjalanan, mereka dihentikan oleh sebuah pohon. Sebuah tangan besar yang keluar dari salah satu pohon menahan Hoseok.

"Hoseok hyung!"

"Hoseok, bahaya… Dia itu manusia. Jika kau tersentuh, kau akan menghilang."

"Tidak apa, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku." Jawab Hoseok. Tengan itu mulai kembali ke pohonnya.

"Manusia… Jangan sentuh Hoseok, mengerti?" Ucap arwah itu sebelum kembali ke bentuk semula.

"Aku mengerti!" Jawab Jungkook. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Cling cling cling

Jungkook menoleh dan melihat beberapa arwah lagi. Mereka memperhatikan gerak gerik Hoseok dan Jungkook.

"Hoseok… Berhati-hatilah." Bisik mereka.

Jungkook terdiam selama perjalanan. _'Para arwah… Bisa menyentuh Hoseok hyung, kan?'_

 **Summer, 2006**

Hoseok berjalan di tengah hutan. Ia mencari dan memanggil-manggil sebuah nama. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jungkook.

"Jungkook! Jungkook! Kau dimana? Jungkook—"

"Wuaaa!" Jungkook mengagetkan Hoseok dengan bergelantungan di pohon.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" Tanya Hoseok. Jungkook membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk di dahan pohon.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu ketika ketakutan." Jawab Jungkook. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa bodoh sendiri. Bukankah Jungkook tidak bisa melihat wajah Hoseok karena topeng?

"Ini hari terakhir, bisa kau buka topengmu sekali lagi?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa—"

Krak!

Dahan pohon itu patah.

"E-eehh!" Jungkook terjatuh ke bawah.

"Hati-hati, Jungkook—" Hoseok berlari hendak menangkap Jungkook.

' _Tidak, jangan tangkap aku. Jangan sentuh aku.'_

Brukk!

Jungkook terjatuh di atas semak-semak. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya menatap Jungkook dengan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Hoseok, sedangkan Jungkook hanya menatapnya datar.

"M-maafkan aku." Tambah Hoseok sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Jungkook membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk di atas rumput. Ia menunduk.

"Anu, Hoseok hyung…" Panggil Jungkook. Hoseok menjongkokkan dirinya agar setara dengan Jungkook.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah sentuh aku." Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Entahlah, tapi bukankah terdengar menyakitkan?

"Ya? Hiks—eh… Hiks…" Tiba-tiba air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Jungkook mengusap matanya dan menunduk.

"Hiks—apapun yang terjadi… Hiks…"

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku—hiks…"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf ya ini author potong. Soalnya kalo dijadikan 1 chapter entar kepanjangan.

Gimana, nih? NEXT or DELETE? :D  
Jangan lupa REVIEW, makasih~

3/16/16


	2. Bagian 2

**Memories of Summer**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Remake of Hotarubi no Mori e_ _  
_ _(Yuki Midorikawa's)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing** **  
**Jeon Jung Kook  
x  
Jung Ho Seok

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note** **  
**Maaf lama updatenya! :D Maaf juga kalo Bahasa author makin ancur dan banyak typo ataupun kesalahan kata. Tapi HAPPY READING~

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arzah el Nhaa** _presents_

 _._

 _._

" _ **Apapun yang terjadi… Jangan menyentuhku."**_

.

.

.

Musim panas selanjutnya, dan musim panas selanjutnya. Jungkook selalu masuk ke dalam hutan untuk menemui Hoseok. Hoseok adalah daftar orang yang harus ia temuni setiap musim panas. Dan Hoseok selalu menantikan itu.

 **Summer, 2010**

Jungkook dengan buru-buru memakaikan seragam baru di tubuhnya. Ia berdiri di depan kaca, memperhatikan pantulan dirinya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Lee Ahjussi aku pergi!"

Jungkook pergi masuk ke dalam hutan dan berhenti di depan gapura. Hoseok sudah menunggu di sana, dan itu membuat Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Lihat~ Aku sudah SMP." Ucapnya sambil berpose.

"Dan… Kau jadi terlhat lebih ke- _laki-laki_ -an." Ucap Hoseok dengan nada datar yang selalu ia gunakan saat berbincang.

"Yak! Aku memang laki-laki—tunggu, apa kau selama ini mengira aku perempuan dan mulai jatuh cinta padaku?" Tanya Jungkook dengan wajah yang dibuat mengerikan.

DUAK!

"Ah! Appoo…" Ucap Jungkook mengelus jidat yang selalu menjadi sasaran pukulan Hoseok.

"Dasar bocah, ayo pergi." Ucap Hoseok kemudian mulai berjalan menjauhi Jungkook. Sedang Jungkook langsung berjalan mengikuti Hoseok di belakang.

Mereka berkeliling hutan, sama seperti biasanya dengan diselingi beberapa cerita dan candaan. Dan Jungkook tak bosan-bosannya memperhatikan topeng kelinci Hoseok.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, nanti naksir." Ucap Hoseok balik memperhatikan Jungkook.

"Heh?! Yang ada aku naksir topengnya hyung!" Jawab Jungkook tak terima. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya tertawa renyah.

"Mmm… Ngomong-ngomong, walaupun aku sudah SMP beberapa teman SD ku kembali jadi teman sekelasku lagi. Jadi tidak terlalu banyak perubahan." Ucap Jungkook basa-basi.

" _Perlahan-lahan usiaku akan sama dengannya. Umur Hoseok hyung berjalan lebih lambat dari manusia biasa. Tiap tahun penampilanku berubah, tapi penampilan Hoseok hyung tetap sama."_

"Begini?" Tanya Hoseok yang sedang mengangkat sebuah layang-layang putih.

"Iya, begitu! Lepas saat aku mulai berlari ya?" Sedangkan Jungkook yang memegang tali kendali.

"Satu.. Dua… TIGA!" Jungkook berlari dan Hoseok melepaskan layangan itu. Benda putih itu terbang di langit. Jungkook dengan wajah berbinar mulai menaikkan layangannya lebih tinggi lagi.

Hoseok berjalan ke samping Jungkook dan ikut memperhatikan layangan putih yang diterbangkan Jungkook. Hingga akhirnya ia lebih memilih memperhatikan Jungkook yang terlihat sangat gembira seperti pertama kalinya menerbangkan sebuah layangan.

Jungkook menoleh dan menatap Hoseok. Ia menyodorkan tali yang ia pegang sambil menunjukkan cengiran bodonya. "Hyung mau coba?"

.

Jungkook berjalan menelusuri hutan hendak pulang, dan Hoseok berada di sampingnya. Mereka diam, hening. Tidak ada perbincangan, tidak ada suara, hanya suara daun-daun bergesekan serta langkah kaki mereka.

Hoseok berhenti berjalan. Jungkook yang sudah agak jauh dan menyadari hal itu ikut berhenti. Ia menoleh untuk mengecek Hoseok.

Hoseok tengah mendongakkan kepalanya karena sebuah kupu-kupu hinggap di topengnya. Perlahan ia melepaskan topengnya dan membiarkan kupu-kupu itu terbang mengelilinginya. Hoseok memejamkan matanya, menikmati udara sore yang berhembus seperti mengelus wajahnya.

Jungkook diam. Hoseok memang tampan. Bisa dibilang Jungkook sekarang jatuh dalam pesona Jung Hoseok, yang bahkan ia tidak tau dia siapa, darimana, atau apapun tentangnya. Tapi… Entahlah.

.

.

.

Jungkook berbaring di atas lantai kayu sambil memandangi langit-langit. Wajahnya tampak berpikir, pandangannya menerawang. _"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan lebih tua dari Hoseok hyung, ya?"_ Tanya Jungkook dalam hati. Jungkook kembali diam.

"Jungkookie, ahjussi punya semangka. Ayo makan." Ucap pamannya.

"Baik~" Jawab Jungkook bergegas mengikuti pamannya kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Ia mengambil sepotong semangka merah nan besar dan melahapnya.

"Dimana eomma?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Eomma dan ahjumma pergi berbelanja ke pasar."

"Besok, kau naik kereta jam berapa?" Lanjut pamannya sambil membuang biji semangka dari mulutnya.

"Tidak tau, tapi eomma bilang ada waktu sampai siang."

"Cuaca musim panas ini bagus, jadi semangkanya manis. Tapi jika begini musim dingin akan bertambah dingin, bahkan hutan itu bisa saja beku." Ucap pamannya sambil terus melahap semangkanya. Sedangkan Jungkook terdiam mengamati semangkanya.

 _Jung Hoseok_

Itulah satu orang yang tengah berada di benaknya sekarang. Entah mulai kapan tapi Jungkook tak henti-hentinya memikirkan namja itu.

.

.

.

Hoseok memandang heran sebuah pelastik yang berada di tangannya. Setelah agak lama berpikir ia kembali menatap Jungkook.

"Syal?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Hmm! Pakailah saat musim dingin nanti." Ucap Jungkook. Ia berjalan dengan berat hati meninggalkan Hoseok. Jungkook membalikkan badannya dan sekali lagi melambaikan tangannya.

"Hoseok hyung, sampai jumpa tahun depan!" Teriak Jungkook sebelum ia berlari menjauh untuk keluar dari hutan.

.

.

.

Bel pergantian jam sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Tapi Jungkook masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menatap keluar jendela, memperhatikan rumah-rumah yang di selimuti salju putih yang semakin lama semakin banyak.

Cklek.

Jimin masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah sepi, sekedar untuk mengambil sebuah buku yang ketinggalan. Saat hendak kembali, Jimin berhenti dan melihat Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook? Bukankah kita harus pergi ke pelajaran selanjutnya?" Tanya Jimin membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook.

"Ah benar! Tunggu, semuanya sudah pergi? Huaaa!"

Di sekolah, bahkan di rumah Jungkook menjadi begitu pendiam dan selalu tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku selesai." Ucap Jungkook sambil menaruh sumpitnya di atas meja. Ia beranjak dari meja makan dan mulai berjalan masuk ke kamar. Jungkook merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dan mulai melamun lagi.

"Jung Hoseok… Kau membuatku gila!" Ucap Jungkook sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

.

Jungkook berjalan, berangkat sekolah di pagi hari yang sangat dingin. Lagi-lagi ia melamun, tidak fokus pada jalannya.

"Jungkook."

"JEON JUNG KOOK" Jungkook tersadar dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Itu Jimin, teman sekelasnya.

"Hati-hati, di depanmu jalan membeku." Ucap Jimin. Jungkook berhenti dan memperhatikan jalanan di depannya. Benar-benar membeku.

"Itu licin. Hati-hati, nanti kau terpeleset." Ucap Jimin sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum. "Terima kasih" Jawab Jungkook sambil menerima uluran tangan Jimin.

"Hari ini dingin." Ucap Jimin sambil terus menggandeng tangan Jungkook. "Kau melamun lagi. Kau sering melakukannya, bukan begitu?"

Jungkook hanya terdiam.

 _Hoseok hyung… Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu._

Sedangkan di hutan. Setumpuk salju menghiasi pepohonan tanpa daun. Hoseok duduk di dekat gapura dengan jaket tebal, celana hitam panjang dan… Syal pemberian Jungkook. Hoseok membuka topengnya dan merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulangnya.

 _Hoseok hyung… Aku ingin menyentuhmu._

.

.

.

 **Summer, 2013**

Jungkook tersenyum manis dengan seragam hitam yang terbalut di tubuhnya. Hoseok memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah, kembali lagi bawah ke atas.

"Biar kutebak… Ini seragam barumu?" Tanya Hoseok. Jungkook mengangguk lucu.

"Kau sudah SMA? Cepat sekali. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin kita bertemu, haha." Ucap Hoseok.

Hari ini Hoseok dan Jungkook pergi ke danau. Mereka duduk di atas rerumputan dan memperhatikan seekor katak yang berenang di dalamnya.

"Kau tidak bermain kejar-kejaran denganku lagi?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Hmm… Aku sudah belajar dari kesalahanku kemarin. Kau menyebalkan, hyung." Ucap Jungkook dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mereka tertawa kecil dan kemudian kembali diam. Hingga akhirnya Jungkook angkat bicara.

"Jika sudah besar nanti, aku akan mencari kerja di sekitar sini. Jadi aku bisa terus bersamamu." Ucap Jungkook tersenyum sambil menatap langit.

"Musim semi… Musim gugur… Bahkan musim dingin. Aku akan terus bersamamu."

Hoseok cukup tersentuh mendengarnya. Senyuman tulus Jungkook mempu membuat jantungnya terpompa begitu cepat.

"Jungkook-ah… Aku ingin menceritakan tentang diriku." Ucap Hoseok.

"Aku bukan arwah. Tapi, aku bukan manusia. Saat aku bayi, orang tuaku membuang diriku di sini. Karena sedih, aku menangis. Seharusnya aku sudah mati. Tapi dewa gunung di sini memberiku kekuatan agar tetap hidup. Tubuh yang dialiri sihir seperti ini sangat lemah. Makanya, kau tidak apa melupakanku. Lagipula sekali tersentuh, sihirnya akan hilang, aku akan lenyap. Sangat rapuh."

"Sesuatu yang hilang saat di sentuh… Seperti salju, kan?" Tanya Jungkook sambil tersenyum kemudian menunduk.

"Hoseok hyung, jangan lupakan aku, jangan pernah. Waktu mungkin saja memisahkan kita, tapi hingga saat itu, teruslah bersamaku."

.

.

.

"Festival arwah?"

"Bukan, festival musim panas yang diadakan oleh para arwah." Hoseok menyangkal.

"Haish, sama saja." Ucap Jungkook tak mau kalah. "Tapi nuansanya sangat berbeda!" Hoseok ikut-ikutan. "Sebenarnya dari dulu aku ingin mengajakmu, tapi aku pikir aku akan ketakutan. Makadari itu… Malam ini… Kau bisa keluar diam-diam dan pergi ke hutan?"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya senang. "Aku akan pergi!" Teriaknya.

"Tapi… Pasti banyak arwah-arwah menakutkan, dan lagi itu malam hari."

"Tenang saja, rasanya sama seperti festival manusia. Lagipula, aku akan melindungimu Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook tersenyum, jantungnya terasa geli. "Ughh… Saat hyung berkata seperti itu rasanya aku ingin memelukmu—"

"Lakukan saja" Ucap Hoseok dengan cepat memotong.

"Aku tidak main-main, lakukan saja."

.

.

.

Malam ini Jungkook benar-benar pergi secara diam-diam ke festival. Matanya seakan berbinar melihat festival yang sedang digelar para arwah. "Wuah… Benar-benar seperti biasa. Mereka semua berubah menjadi manusia ya?" Tanya Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali memperhatikan sekitar. Semuanya benar-benar mirip dengan festival manusia biasa. Dan itu membuat Jungkook kagum.

"Jungkook-ah." Panggil Hoseok. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kain putih berukuran satu meter. "Ikat ini di tanganmu. Kau bisa saja tersesat." Hoseok mengikat bagian kanan di tangannya dan bagian kiri di tangan Jungkook. "Wuah… Terlihat seperti sevuah kencan~" Ucap Jungkook tersenyum. "Ini memang sebuah kencan~" Jawab Hoseok sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

Pertunjukan kembang api, toko pernak-pernik, bahkan jajanan. Semuanya sama. Ya, Jungkook menikmati kencan ini. Bahkan beberapa arwah anak kecil menggoda mereka, Jungkook yang mengejar anak-anak kecil serta Hoseok mau tidak mau ikut mengejar.

"Lihat! Topeng ini jelek sekali, hahaha!"

.

Jungkook dan Hoseok berjalan pulang. Jungkook tampak senang malam ini. Ia merasa hebat karena telah mengikuti festival para arwah di hutan pada malam hari. Dan itu membuatnya percaya diri.

"Tadi menyenangkan sekali!" Teriak Jungkook.

Hoseok tersenyum.

"Jungkook-ah. Aku tidak tahan menunggu musim panas tahun depan."

Jungkook berhenti. "Eh?"

"Saat jauh, aku ingin bertemu dengan mu."

Hoseok melepaskan topeng kelincinya dan memasangkannya pada wajah Jungkook. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook kemudian mencium topeng itu.

Hoseok kembali berjalan. "Topeng itu… Buatmu saja." Ucap Hoseok.

" _Dia mungkin tidak akan disini lagi saat musim panas selanjutnya."_

"Hahaha! Tunggu aku!" Teriak seorang namja kecil mengejar kakak perempuannya.

"Ehh…" Namja itu hendak jatuh. Hoseok dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Hati-hati!" Hoseok memegang lengan namja itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Terima kasih!" Namja itu kemudian pergi bersama kakaknya.

Jungkook membalikkan badannya dan—

"Hoseok... Hyung?" Matanya terbelalak kaget. Tangan Hoseok bersinar, sekeping, dua keping segel mulai melayang dan menghilang.

"Tunggu! Tadi itu, manusia?" Tanya Jungkook panik. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya bisa memandangi tangannya yang mulai menghilang seiring terlepasnya berkeping-keping segel yang membalut tubuhnya.

Ketika wajah Hoseok mulai ikut bersinar Jungkook semakin panik dan terus meneriakkan nama Hoseok. Hoseok menatap Jungkook dan membuka lebar tangannya.

"Kemarilah, Jeon Jungkook. Akhirnya aku bisa menyentuhmu."

Tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook melepaskan topengnya dan memeluk tubuh Hoseok erat. Semakin erat hingga tubuh tinggi yang selalu berada di pikirannya itu lenyap tanpa sisa.

"Hiks… Hiks… Bisa menyentuh? Tapi akhirnya kau menghilang, bodoh—hiks… Hiks…" Air mata Jungkook tak mampu dibendung lagi.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook."_ Hanya itu pesan terakhir dari Hoseok yang disampaikan angin pada Jungkook.

.

.

.

 _Sangat hijau. Itulah hutan tempat para arwah berkumpul. Dengan kunang-kunang menyala yang menghiasi pepohonan di malam hari. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa menunggu musim panas lagi. Tapi kenangan musim panas yang lalu akan terus hidup di dalam hatiku._

.

.

.

 **END**

Yeyeyeyeye~ Akhirnya selesai juga! HAHAHAHA (^o^)

Maaf updatenya lama! Author dengan tega meninggalkan projek ini dan mulai mengerjakan cerita yang lainnya. Maap yah kalo rada aneh gimana gitu, gk terlalu niat buatnya. Hehehe (v)

Sekian, gomawooo! (/^o^)/


End file.
